Pile driving is employed for installing piles (or generally referred to as foundation elements) into the ground. The piles generally provide structural support for structures such as wind turbines, and these structures are subsequently placed at the top of a pile installed in the ground. During the installation of a pile, surveyors manually calculate parameters of the pile to adjust the installation of the pile to ensure that the pile is sufficiently, e.g., perpendicular, such that the pile is properly installed into the ground. For instance, the surveyors may determine the inclination of a pile during installation to ensure that the pile is as vertical as possible. Various systems have been used for measuring parameters of a pile.